lgrpfandomcom-20200214-history
BCG Crime System
The BCG Crime System is an essential piece of the RP which helps create natural interactions between character's and the world around them. The Crime System represents both ends of the spectrum and their level of activity within a particular Ward. The level of each being dependent on the conflict and presence of ghouls. Infestations Infestations are a general term used to describe the amount of conflicts within a district. These infestations rates are rated upon class, with each rate falling within one class or the next. These classes help determine both the amount of ghoul activity, along with how many and of what classes of the CCG will be present in that area which usually is equal with ghoul activity making them one and the same. Class 5 - A Class 5 infestation is actually a neutral infestation, determining that there is either: #No current ghoul activity (passive or simply not present). #Lack of information (due to other BCG division territory or non-registered information.) Because of this, Class 5 infestations are generally very rare and unlikely to be seen unless the map shows extra territory which would be in the territory of another CCG division which is more so normal than the former of the two explanations. Class 4 - A Class 4 infestation is the average infestation level in the U.K. Encounters between targeted ghouls and investigators at this level is unlikely to happen at this level. Those who are unlucky enough might find themselves crossing paths with off-duty investigators or perhaps a cocky ghoul. Class 3 - A Class 3 infestation is the 2nd-most common infestation level in the U.K These infestation levels are typical of areas with dense populations, where more ghouls are likely to be found. It is around this point that you begin to see higher-level investigators coming in. In example, though not as often found as lower-rank duos: You will most likely find duos of Rank 1 and First-Class investigators (I.E: Amon and Mado in the early series) on patrol in these wards. Class 2 - A Class 2 infestation is the equivalent of a surge of ghoul/CCG activity in an area. Usually, these types of infestations are called whenever ghoul investigators are killed on the job and/or a highly rated ghoul is confirmed within the district (I.E: around S+ ghoul confirmation). Once confirmation is made, these types of areas will be frequented by, at least, associate special-class investigators. Typically ghouls within this Ward are unnaturally aggravated or malicious, ready to kill and strike even their own kind. Class 1 - A Class 1 infestation is the most undesirable of all infestation rates. Typically these levels of infestation are reserved for high-level missions such as the 11th Ward Battle or Anteiku Raid. These often call for the highest of the highest of ghoul investigators, including complete squads of special investigators. Venturing in a ward like this alone is a quick path to the grave, as you'll find whole operations of CCG, complete teams of Special-class investigators, SSS-class ghouls, and worse. Map of London This is a map representing Greater London, which the City of London itself resides in. Below is a marked list indicating the name and destination of all zones, and just beneath that is the map itself. #City of London. #City of Westminster. #Kensington and Chelsea #Hammersmith and Fulham #Wandsworth #Lambeth #Southwark #Tower Hamlets #Hackney #Islington #Camden